Love or some thing like that
by Dawn of the dark-Chan
Summary: some thing me and a friend i call snow fox come up with my oc Raven and put her up with other and all kinds for anime people
1. into her world

**Dawn: This is a for my oc's it will be updated every so often**

* * *

><p>Raven:<p>

likes: music, animals, black and red, video games, hang out with friends

dislikes: being called names, jokes about her hair, people most of the time that hates

look's: gold eyes, black hair or red hair, average height

wears: goth, rock, school girl (modern time), blue

will be in: vampire knight, black butler, naruto, bleach, yugioh, and more to be named


	2. number one

**Dawn-chan: What will go wrong when Naruto the Kiryu twins and Raven(oc) this time with Naruto Ravens older brother and the twins both like Raven and Naruto hate them what will happen when they tell her how they fell why don't you read and find out**

* * *

><p>Raven was on her way out of the school when Naruto came up to her yelling her name like he does every day. "HEY RAE I HAVE A IDEA!" Raven just looked up at her dumb older brother and said "One don't yell when am right here. Two that's never a good thing. And three is why can't you ever be with you're girlfriend?" Naruto looked down at his sister like she was about to die "Sakura said that she has some thing to do with her club and there is no way i will let you walk home with those twins i don't like them." Naruto said the last part with fire in his eyes "they walk home with me because they live right next to us Naruto." raven said looking up at Naruto. After saying that she got a text from Zero<p>

Zero: where are you we are by the school

Raven: With my brother Sakura's got art club today

Zero: Fine we will be at are house come by when you can

Raven: I will

When she got done with sending that she looked up to see Naruto looking at her "Was that them?" he ask with the look of someone that is ready to kill "Like hell it's none of you're business so why don't you go home i have to meat Rin for girl talk today." Raven said with out thinking but Naruto whent on a head of her "Okay but be home for dinner." Naruto said it took Raven some time before she yelled at him "AM NOT EATING ROMAN AGAIN!" she knew that it was going to happen if she liked it or not. not to long after she got all call from him

Naruto: Hey sis i forgot but since you are 16 you get you're first drink with lady Tsunade so ya have fun with that i have a date with Sakura so good luck. He hung up not to long after that not giving Raven time to say any thing to him

(time skip at 6 p.m) After geting Tsunade out of the house Raven got the twins to come over. "Thanks for coming over guy's i miss it just the three of us." Zero and Ichiru looked at one another Ichiru was the one to say some thing "Well about that we what to know if we can call up Yuki and Gray (yes fairy tail too) to see if they can come over?" She looked at them for a moment and said yes so no more then ten minutes later they where there "Hi guys long time no see." Yuki said with Gray in the back just going with what she said.

So after some ps3 games and Raven wining most of the COD games (Call Of Duty) making the boys mad Yuki said " how about spin the bottle. Before Raven or Gray could say any thing Yuki said "If you two don't what that money you have yet to give me go to Nami you will play the damn game." after saying that they just sate down "Okay Rave you go first since this is you house. Raven spawn bottle and it landed on Ichiru she looked at him with a mad blush on her face she would never say she liked the twins but in truth is did but never said any thing about it because she didn't now who she liked more.

They lean in and the kissed lasted only for a few seconds by now Zero was giving Ichiru a look that could kill "Okay Raven you get to go again!" Yuki said Gray got up by this point and said his goodbyes he knew that Yuki what at least one of the twins to get with his beast friend and he did not like it. After that Raven did it again and this time it was Zero once again a mad blush was on her face but this time Zero had a smirk looking Ichiru who was this time had a look that could kill. Rave was leaning in for the same kind of kiss but got more this time. This kiss Zero made to last but no more then 30 seconds in Naruto came in Yuki grab the bottle and ran out of the house before bening chout by Raven's brother and what he saw made him mad.

Raven had her eyes closed kissing Zero and Ichiru staning up houlding back the very up set Naruto that starting yell " GET THE HELL A WAY FROM MY SISTER YOU DUMB ASS!" By now Zero got up with Raven but he was in front of her and said "Am the dumb ass here. than what does that mack you" every one was looking at him he has never said any thing like that before. So Ichiru let go of Naruto and what to Raven.

Naruto: Why are you two here at all?

Zero: Raven said we can come over you may not like us but she does!

Naruto: Why the hell are you with my sister all the time?

Ichiru: You know what am going to tell you i for one like Raven and you know what that way am with her all the time

Naruto and Raven where frozen by him saying this "You like my sister. You know what to hell with all of you" Naruto said leaving the room to just the three of them untill Raven said "Ichiru is...is that true?" Ichiru and Zero both cam up to her a both toke one hand and said "Yes but you know you will have to pick one right." she looked up to both of them and said "yes but on till then" she kissed both on the lips "we will see who is beater right."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn-chan: so what do you think<strong>

**Raven: why did you have to end it there you are so mean**

**Zero: i hate to be on the same level as my brother**

**Ichiru: at least you got to kiss her more**

**Naruto: at least am dating Sakura-chan**


	3. UnWanted

**Dawn: Hi am back with more this is a song i just love i dont own it in any way is is with raven one of my OC's**

_ALL I DID WAS WALK OVER START OFF BY SHAKING YOUR HAND_

Raven was the new girl at Konoha she was one of the beast singers the school had ever had witch made Sakura upset she was the beast till Raven came to the school. Raven went up to Sakura said hi and shook hands

_THAT'S HOW IT WENT I HAD A SMILE ON MY FACE AND I SAT UP STRAIGHT_

For the first few weeks Raven hanged out with Sakura and Ino they where the top singers every one loved all them and they loved every one back

_OOOOH YEAH YEAH_

Raven looked up to Sakura and Ino they where the friends that she wanted for so long when she was round others that where 'outsiders' where Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara

_I WANTED TO KNOW YA I WANTED TO SHOW YOU_

Half way thru the school year very one was geting ready for the talent show Sakura and Ino where listing to Raven sing like her other friends

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME YOU DON'T WANT ME THERE_

After see how good she was Sakura and Ino stop talking to here she was so upset with them not knowing what hapend Naruto spent most of the time helping her get ready for the show and Hinata with the outfit

_YOU'D JUST SHUT ME OUUUTTT_

Just half a month be for the show Sakura and Ino where tell Raven to dropout and they will talk to her again but she stood her ground saying if that what it took then no

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME IF YOU HAD YOUR WAY YOU'D JUST SHUT ME OUT_

Raven was at the most only with Gaara or Kiba doing school and with Naruto and Hinata after school they worry about her but she was doing some thing for the that she wanted to keep it a secret but if she was with out them at any time Sakura or Ino would bully her

_MAKE ME GO AWAY_

'You know your unwanted here right' was all she ever heard from her old friends Gaara was offend found by Raven's side doing school hours if not Raven had been crying her heart out

_THAT'S UNWANTED_

Raven was geting sick hearing 'unwanted' from Sakura and Ino so she made her band for the show that was about a two weeks away Raven was the singer Gaara was on the guitar Kiba on bass and Naruto on drums she tried to get Hinata in on it but she was to shy

_NO_

They where ready for the show but the names kept coming but no one cared

_I JUST DON'T UDERSTAND WHY YOU WON'T TALK TO ME_

Raven was happy 'one more week' she said giving a hug to her friends but she did miss Sakura and Ino 'i don't uderstand why you won't talk to me'

_IT HURTS THAT'S UNWANTED FOR NOTHING DON'T TALK WORDS AGAINST ME_

Why would any one what to here any of you Sakura kept saying stuff like that

_I WANTED TO KNOW YA I WANTED TO SHOW YOU_

Raven and the 'unwanted' was on stage practice when Sakura came up to them saying that they where beater off droping out Raven went up to her and said 'all i wanted was to know ya

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME YOU DON'T WANT ME_

'Don't listen to her Raven-chan' Hinata said walking up to her if helps we will win Naruto said

_YOU'D JUST SHUT ME OUUUTTT_

Raven knows this by know but still they had less then needed time to bet Sakura and Ino

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME IF YOU HAD YOUR WAY YOU'D JUST SHUT ME OUT_

The past week it was nice for Raven and the group but it was two more day be for the show

_MAKE ME GO AWAY_

it was one more day and no one has seen Raven all day Naruto was freaking out Hinata was trying to calm him down Kiba and Gaara knew she was skipping practice today

_I TRIED TO BELONG IT DIDN'T SEEM WRONG MY HEAD ACHES_

Raven was with the others on stage sing her song that she loved so much that she wrote

_IT'S BEEN SO LONG I WRITE THIS SONG IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES_

They got done and she called it unwanted and said be free to be your shelf

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME YOU DON'T WANT ME THERE_

It was time for Sakura and Ino to do there song magnet

_YOU JUST SHUT ME OUUUTTT_

Not long after every one got done it was time to see who won this year

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME IF YOU HAD YOUR WAY YOU'D JUST SHUT ME OUT_

'And the winner this year is... oh sorry winners are...

_MAKE ME GO AWAY_

Sakura and Ino where ready to go on stage to get the prize

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME YOU WHAT ME THERE_

'Are the unwanted group'

_YOU'D JUST SHUT ME OUUUTTT_

Raven and the guys went on stage thanked every one after some time Raven got Hinata on stage as well and said she help the most out of the group leaving Sakura and Ino back stage

_YOU DON'T KNOW ME DON'T IGNORE ME IF YOU HAD YOUR WAY YOU'D JUST SHUT ME OUT_

Raven was going to spend the night at Gaara's with every one until Sakura and Ino came up them saying she can hang out with them

_MAKE ME GO AWAY_

'Sorry but i have real friends right here' then they all walked away


End file.
